


Let's Get It On

by thesinnerwiththedolphintattoo



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief silly moments, Butt Plugs, Caught in the Act, Cheating, Clothing Kink, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinnerwiththedolphintattoo/pseuds/thesinnerwiththedolphintattoo
Summary: Joseph brings Robert over for "escapades" and gives him a lap dance.





	Let's Get It On

“Come on, Robert,” Joseph tugged on Robert’s hand as he lead him into the house, “Mary’s at the shelter, the kids are at school, we’ve got this whole place to ourselves for a few hours.”

Robert rolled his eyes but complied, letting Joseph shut the door behind them before he closed the distance between them, kissing him hungrily as he backed him up against the wall. Joseph wrapped his arms around Robert’s neck, tongue sneaking past his parted lips and pulling a soft groan out of the other man, earning him a rough squeeze as Robert grabbed a handful of his ass.

Joseph broke away from the kiss momentarily to catch his breath and Robert used the opportunity to kiss at Joseph’s neck, biting and sucking small hickeys in places that could be easily hidden. He knew the drill. One particularly forceful hickey caused Joseph to moan loudly and, out of habit, he moved to cover his hand with his mouth, only to have it batted away by Robert.

“No one’s here, remember? Doors and windows are all shut. We can be as loud as we want and I want to hear every noise you make, pretty boy,” he punctuated his sentence with a smack to Joseph’s ass, drawing out another moan.

Joseph dropped his hands and immediately went for Robert’s belt, pulling it out of the loops and grinning devilishly when he looked up at Robert, who simply raised one of his eyebrows. He chuckled before he let the belt slip to the floor, “Another time. I have other things I want to do today.”

“Yeah? And what about what I want to do?”

“I think you’ll like what I have in mind,” he leaned in for another kiss, catching Robert’s bottom lip with his teeth and sucking before he deepened the kiss even further, sucking on Robert’s tongue. Joseph was already hard as he grinded his hips against Robert. He watched as Robert reached down to unbutton his pants, letting them tumble to the floor.

Joseph smirked, stroking himself languidly through his underwear as Robert rushed to unbutton his own pants only to be stopped by Joseph’s hand.

“Uh-uh. Those are staying on,” he lightly grabbed hold of Robert’s hips and steered him towards the couch, forcing him to sit down.

Robert’s face didn’t hide either his confusion or arousal, hand ducking to palm at himself only to be stopped by Joseph again.

“No touching, either.”

Robert scoffed, “You’re bossy today, Christiansen.”

Joseph stared at the very obvious tent in Robert’s pants until Robert broke the silence.

“You just gonna stare at me all day or are you actually gonna do something?”

“I’m getting there, stop being impatient or you won’t be getting anything.”

Robert opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it before anything came out, relaxing himself into the couch. He might as well be comfortable if this was going to take a while, though he was anything but comfortable with how tight his jeans were.

Joseph pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side, climbing onto Robert’s lap and grinding down against him once as he pulled Robert’s jacket off and his shirt over his head, discarding the shirt and putting the jacket on himself.

Robert’s eyes closed for a moment before he allowed himself to take the view in. Joseph was now standing in front of him in nothing but his boxer briefs and Robert’s jacket, which fit him surprisingly well. It was probably the sexiest thing he’d ever seen and he made a mental note to have the jacket involved in a few more of their sexual trysts.

Joseph chuckled as Robert continued to stare then turned and walked over to an old cassette player, picking the nearest one up and popping it in. Clearly he had planned this out beforehand.

Joseph grinded his hips as the music started, matching his sways to the beat. Robert was incredibly turned on until he registered what Joseph put on, trying to hide his giggles behind his hand.

Joseph stopped and glared at him, “Is something funny?”

“You can’t put on Marvin Gaye and expect me to hold a straight face. I mean, god, how old _are_ we?”

Joseph rolled his eyes indignantly and turned off the music, muttering to himself, “I think it’s a very sexy song.”

Robert held back more laughter and Joseph walked over to him, straddling him and grinding down on top of him, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “I guess I’ll have to make do without music. Now it’s just me and you,” he kissed him and pulled away, ignoring the small pout on Robert’s face as he lifted off of him and stood, “Remember. No touching.”

Robert nodded as he turned around and lowered his ass, swaying his hips and ghosting over the tent in Robert’s jeans. The second sway he gave a little more, just the slightest bit of friction as his ass glided over Robert’s crotch. Robert wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab his ass, to knead his cheeks in his hands, to pull them apart and eat him out and hear him moan. But he wasn’t allowed and he couldn’t risk Joseph getting pissed and leaving him with his ridiculous hard on. He stayed still and quietly mutters, “Tease.”

Joseph turned his head to look at Robert as he lowered himself again, a grin plastered on his face, “Come on, Robert. Don’t be like that. You know you like it.” He turned again and tilted himself so their chests were almost touching, only a small distance between them. He moved his hips and ass, making small noises against Robert’s ear and Robert sighed deeply, attempting to keep himself stable.

The want, no, the _need_ in his eyes only fueled the flame as Joseph snuck his hands up under Robert’s shirt, almost touching him but not quite. He took his sweet time touring Robert’s body without ever actually touching him.

Robert was doing a damn good job holding himself together but that proved to be more and more difficult as Joseph’s hands continued exploring him. He felt the teasing touches of his fingers against his nipples, causing him to let out a loud and needy groan. He was so hard it started to hurt, his cock confined in his pants and he couldn’t help himself as he involuntarily bucked his hips, trying to get actual contact.

Joseph kissed him again, a short kiss that left Robert wanting more, then traveled his lips down Robert’s body, still teasing and not actually touching. He lingered over one of Robert’s nipples and Robert squirmed, panting all the while. His eyes, partially lidded, looked directly at Joseph, who smiled again, “You’re fucking killing me here.”

Joseph grinded against him more, closer than ever, watching as Robert clearly struggled with the no touching rule.

“Alright, I hear you. We’ll move along. You still can’t touch, though.”

Robert groaned.

Joseph pushed Robert’s knees apart and kneeled between them, taking Robert’s zipper into his mouth and pulling it down. He used his hands to unbutton and pull down his underwear, careful not to touch his cock.

Robert sighed in relief as his cock was released into the open air and Joseph found his mouth watering as he looked down at it: rock hard and standing tall and proud, precum glistening where it leaked out of his slit. Robert was a well-endowed man, thick as well as long, and Joseph wanted nothing more than to swallow it completely and have Robert abuse his mouth until he came down his throat or on his face. He decided to push those thoughts aside, and instead leaned down and peppered kisses around his cock before pulling away without touching his dick at all. He kissed down one of Robert’s thighs and then the other with teasing touches that made him shiver.

Robert squeezed his eyes shut and moaned as Joseph reached his balls, taking them into his mouth and sucking gently. It was finally something but definitely not enough. As Joseph moved back up, trailing his lips along the length of his cock, Robert finally cracked and bucked his hips, to no avail.

“What do you want, Robert? Use your words,” Joseph still teased, lips back down at his thighs, biting down and sucking, leaving a small mark.

Robert moaned and managed to speak, practically growling, “I want you to quit playing games and come and sit that pretty ass of yours down on my cock. I want to tease your nipples as I fuck you so hard you won’t even be able to speak. I want you to be the one who can’t control himself as you beg like the slut you are for me to fill your ass with my cum. Then I’ll flip you over and pound you so hard into your couch your ass will be red and you won’t be walking right for days.”

Joseph got up off his knees almost immediately after Robert finished speaking, desire lighting up his eyes as he leaned in and kissed Robert. It was rough and sloppy, tongues mingling together, and when they pulled apart, both panting to catch their breath, a small trail of saliva still connected them.

Joseph reached down behind him and pulled something out of his ass— a butt plug he apparently had in the entire time. When Robert’s eyebrows raised he blushed slightly, “I couldn’t wait so I figured I could open myself up then and make it easier for us later. Then I kept going, thinking of you pounding me into the sheets and calling me dirty names and came moaning your name.”

Robert closed his eyes and pictured the sight, “Next time you should let me watch.” He smacked Joseph’s ass playfully before he climbed back on top of him with lube from his side table. He quickly coated Robert’s dick, desperately wanting him inside.

Joseph kissed him as he lowered himself onto Robert’s cock, Robert swallowing his moans. He bottomed out and closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of Robert’s cock filling him. It was still a bit of a tight fit since Robert was so large and hard from being teased for so long and Joseph could already feel him throbbing inside him.

Without warning Robert bucked his hips and Joseph saw stars as Robert pressed against his prostate. He wasn’t slow to begin with and before long he was mercilessly slamming himself into Joseph’s ass.

Joseph was moaning loudly, expletives he normally avoided sneaking in as Robert practically bounced him on his cock. He let out a particularly loud “Fuck!” as Robert sucked one of his nipples into his mouth. Neither were going to last long and Robert got sloppier with his thrusts the closer he got to his orgasm.

“Yeah, that’s it. I know how much you wanted this. How much you love my cock. You couldn’t wait for your wife to leave so that I could come over and wreck you. You’re such a cock-loving slut, always waiting for the next time you can get more of mine. I wonder what she would think of you if she knew this side of you?” Joseph loved hearing him talk dirty and Robert loved his reactions. “Come on, church boy. Do you think of sucking me off, of me fucking you, while you’re giving your sermons? When all you want to do is go home and call me over so I can give you what you want?”

Joseph wrapped his arms around Robert’s neck, “Robert,” he moaned. “Robert, I’m gonna cum.”

That was all Robert needed, and seeing the desperate and wanton look in Joseph’s eyes almost sent him over the edge. He flipped them over so Joseph’s back was to the couch, mercilessly abusing his ass as he neared his finish.

Joseph’s moans got even louder and with one final, “Fuck! Robert!” he knew that Joseph was done. His ass clenched around Robert as he came onto his own chest and Robert grunted as his own orgasm hit him hard.

Robert practically collapsed onto Joseph, softening dick still in his ass and he could feel his own cum. He pulled out and kissed Joseph again, less needy and much sweeter than before, both still coming down from their post-orgasm high. He laid his head down briefly against Joseph’s chest, running his fingers over the leather of his own jacket before he sat up, Joseph sitting up as well.

It was then that they noticed Mary standing in the kitchen doorway, blankly staring at them. Her expression was unreadable and Joseph couldn’t tell whether she was angry or hurt or if she didn’t care. Not being able to gauge her reaction made Joseph panic all the more. Robert’s jacket felt awkward and heavy on his shoulders.

“I…” he trailed off awkwardly.

“Don’t even start,” Mary said coldly, her face still showing no signs of emotion.

He gulped, “How long…?”

She cut him off, “Long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely debated on having Joseph's "ideal lapdance music" be Margaritaville but I just couldn't. Even for the joke I couldn't do it. Jimmy Buffett has haunted me for like 2 months now or however fucking long this game has been out and I just couldn't succumb to the pressure that is knowing Joseph Christiansen PROBABLY (definitely) would give someone a lapdance to Margaritaville.


End file.
